My Deskmate is My Husband
by Halco
Summary: Jika aku memutar waktu ke beberapa tahun di masa lalu, Ichigo, dia hanyalah teman sebangkuku yang menyebalkan. [Drabble Extra for Twenty Six Scene]


**Bleach** milik Tite Kubo

* * *

Jika Ichigo adalah "orang yang bisa mengingat segala sesuatu hanya dengan sekali lihat", maka aku adalah "orang yang tidak dapat mengingat meskipun berkali-kali melihat."

Dan matematika adalah pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku mengerti, sedangkan untuk Ichigo matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling dia sukai. Makanya setiap kali kami mengerjakan ujian matematika, dia selalu bisa memecahkan pertanyaan dengan kecepatan kilat, dan jika aku boleh menyebutnya, Ichigo hanya perlu setengah jam untuk menyelesaikan kertas jawabannya sebelum setelah itu dia akan menatap ke luar jendela dengan tatapan bosan.

Kalau sudah begitu, aku bisa dengan leluasa menyelinap dan mengintip lembar jawabannya untuk aku salin. Dalam hati aku terus menghibur diriku sendiri sembari menyalin, bahwa apa yang aku lakukan bukanlah hal curang, melainkan aku membantu Ichigo agar dia terus diberkati di masa depan, seperti pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa lebih baik memberi daripada menerima. Bukankah aku orang yang baik?

Lalu biasanya aku akan mempraktekan cara mencontek seorang profesional. Seperti ini:

(Mengintip lembar jawabannya) ACBCD, BCAAD, oke.

(Mengubur kepalaku lalu mulai menulis) BCAAD, BD ... apa lagi tadi? Sial! Aku lupa!

(Mengintip lagi, kali ini lebih hati-hati) Oh! Itu BCAAD ... (mengubur kepala lagi) Tunggu ... apa jawaban terakhirnya? B atau D? Argh, aku lupa lagi!

Ketika aku hendak melihat lagi lembar jawabannya, aku menemukan tangan Ichigo sudah membalik lembar jawabannya. Aku mendongak kaget, dan menemukan Ichigo menatapku diam-diam dengan ekspresi jijik terukir di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa pura-pura tertawa, dan berusaha untuk mengingat apa jawaban terakhirnya, B atau D? Tetapi pada akhirnya tidak berhasil.

Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah suara dingin terdengar, "Itu D." Kemudian dia mulai mengejekku, "Kau bahkan tidak bisa menyalin dengan benar? Dasar bodoh."

Aku hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi dalam diam.

* * *

Ketika kami duduk di bangku SMA, Ichigo adalah seorang legenda di sekolah kami. Karena wajah tampannya yang mirip seperti aktor dalam drama televisi yang sedang populer kala itu. Dia juga pintar dan bisa bermain saksofon. Tak pelak Ichigo menjadi obyek fantasi bagi banyak siswa perempuan, terlepas dari apakah mereka sedang sadar atau sedang tertidur.

SMA kami adalah yang terbaik di Karakura. Tapi, sekolah kami memiliki aturan yang aneh, misalnya seperti kita bisa memilih kursi berdasarkan nilai kita. Karena wali kelas kami sangat taat peraturan, kami selalu diperintahkan untuk mengantri di luar kelas setelah ujian tengah semester usai. Kemudian wali kelas kami akan memanggil nama dengan nilai teratas hingga terendah ke dalam kelas satu per satu untuk memilih tempat duduk mereka.

Pengalaman ini adalah salah satu yang paling mengerikan, dan aku selalu merasa bahwa aturan ini adalah aturan yang paling tidak manusiawi yang pernah ada. Karena ini juga Ichigo selalu menjadi yang pertama masuk kelas, tapi dia tidak pernah duduk di barisan pertama, karena dia tak menyukainya. Sebaliknya, dia akan duduk di barisan keempat, dengan tempat duduknya yang selalu dekat jendela.

Pada saat itu, ada seorang siswa laki-laki di kelasku yang tidak pernah mencuci rambutnya; namanya Renji. Dia menyukaiku, bahkan saking sukanya, dia sampai menuliskanku sebuah puisi cinta, dengan judul "Akan Kucurahkan Darahku Sampai Ke Batu Nisanmu". Karena waktu itu hanya bangku di samping miliknya dan milik Ichigo yang tersisa kosong, aku jadi sulit menentukan pilihan. Tapi membayangkan batu nisanku dihiasi percikan darah Renji membuatku merinding seketika. Pilihan terakhirku adalah kursi di samping Ichigo, duduk di sampingnya juga pilihan yang menakutkan, sebab selama ini dia selalu duduk seorang diri, itu karena Ichigo selalu memasang wajah dingin di depan semua orang.

Jadi, aku melakukan hal yang paling berani yang pernah aku lakukan dalam hidupku. Dengan cepat aku menyambar tasku dan melarikan diri ke samping Ichigo, mendudukan diri ke kursi sebelum dia bisa berkata apa-apa.

Dia menoleh dan melirikku. Aku ingat kalau dia sedang mendengarkan musik melalui earphone-nya. Aku tersenyum gugup padanya, sementara dia hanya menatapku tanpa ekspresi.

"Apa itu Beatles?" Aku mencoba mengajaknya berbicara, kebetulan samar-samar aku bisa mendengar lagu yang sedang terputar.

Tapi dia malah menjawab dengan dingin, "The Beatles." Dengan penekanan suara yang terdengar aneh.

Dan ... begitulah cara kami menjadi teman sebangku.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu, setiap kali aku mengingat pertemuan ini, aku akan mengeluh. "Tidak bisakah kau lebih ramah pada teman sebangkumu?"

"Maaf." Ichigo meminta maaf, meski tidak terdengar tulus. "Lagi pula, siapa orang di dunia ini yang bisa tahu kalau seseorang yang duduk di samping mereka akan menjadi istri mereka kelak?"

"..."

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Afterword:** Yay! Drabble singkat mereka pas masih SMA. Hope u enjoy it! XD


End file.
